


What's your camp, Max?

by CatrinHope



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, David being the best, Feels, Gen, Gwen's there too, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, What Max's camp actually is, no beta reader we die like men, season 2 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinHope/pseuds/CatrinHope
Summary: What Max's parents actually signed him up for?Season 2 finale





	What's your camp, Max?

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely where I thought they were going with the Camp Camp finale but I understand why they didn't. But still, I needed to get it out of my brain.

“Why can’t you just have fun with everyone else?” Max continued to look at his feet, refusing, as usual to even crack a smile, or admit, for once he was wrong.  
David persisted, wiping the folder from Gwen’s hands, “So we’re going to go out there and show everyone how’s much we’re enjoying-” He looked down at the singular piece of paper in the folder and fell silent, waggling finger falling at his side.  
‘Name: Max  
Camp: Pray the Gay away  
Age: 10’  
“See I told you.”  
Max was finally looking up, but he refused to look at David, that didn’t hide the tears welling in his eyes.  
“I told you, they don’t care. Can we just-” he looked David in the eye and faltered. Like the boy was waiting for David scold him, to tell him he was wrong and broken. Just like his parents had. It was all falling on David, unfolding before his eyes, the horrible and awful lies that Max had been told.  
“Max, I-”  
The boy walked off to the side but didn’t go any further. With his shoulders slumped and head bowed he looked truly defeated.  
Behind the curtain David heard Campbell announcing them, but he couldn’t hear anything, watching Max vigorously wipe his eyes.  
“David,” Gwen said, as clueless of what to do as David. Camp Campbell was about helping all campers succeed in their camps. But what if those camps didn’t make them happy? Did they have to keep going on pretending everything was okay?  
“No,” he whispered in answer. Though the curtains were drawing back, he ignored it, dropping the file and grabbing Max’s hand. Max tried to tug away, fear in his eyes, but when he realised David was taking them further back stage he just looked confused. Still, David let him go, noting the flinch under the Max box in his head. Max stopped, looking down at his newly released hand. Gwen was following and smiled down at Max.  
“Come on,” she said, seemingly having the same idea as David. Still just as confused Max followed them into the car and was silent until they reached Sleepy Peak Pizza Palace.  
“Why?” was the first thing he say.  
David sighed, words were really difficult to think of at the broke sound the boy made.  
“Camp…camp’s a scam.”  
“Ugh…I knew that.”  
“But, you could go the whole holiday and never learn anything about the camp you were sent there to learn. Sometimes…that’s bad, but sometimes,” he gave the boy a small smile, “that’s good.”  
Max still looked confused.  
“But I…my parents-”  
“Are-” David stopped himself before he said something he regretted. He looked at Gwen at the counter, watching over their conversation. She gave him a small smile.  
“But here at camp, you can be whatever you, a magician, an astronaut…whatever Nerys is and…”  
He trailed off, Max not even offering him a glare, “I don’t know. I just…” the boy helplessly gestured with his hands, “I don’t know if I’m gay.” It was the first time they’d said the word out loud and Max treated it like it was dirtier than any swear words.  
“Kid,” Gwen finally came over carrying a huge pizza, “take it from the liberal art student, labels don’t matter, just do what makes you happy. And we’ll smile and tell you how proud we are.”  
Max looked down again, David wondered if they’d something wrong but then, for once, he smiled, and reached for a slice of pizza.


End file.
